Crimson Assassin
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: His parents were killed when he was a baby by Deathstroke who then took him in and trained Mark to be a assassin for the League of Assassins. When he learns of his parents deaths, he vows revenge and no one is going to stop him.
1. The Mission that decides the future

**What's up everyone, I am bringing back my old character Crimson, I did change some things for example his name, weapons of choice and some other things. Here is the character's profile.  
**

**Name: Crimson  
**

**Alias: Mark Langston**

**Sex: Male**

**Height: 6'7"**

**Weight: 245**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Nationality: American**

**Psychological Profile: Mark is a very quite person, he barely speaks and also suffered from Intermittent explosive disorder which makes him very reckless but he has learned to control it. Hand to hand combat specialist, swordsman and archer. **

**Weakness: If he was human everything.**

**Wardrobe: Dark red vest, dark red hood with dark red mouth mask. Dark red pants and dark read arm bands with brown straps. Weapons include one Kitana, dark red bow with a dark red quarrel of arrows.  
**

**Archnemesis: Kraven Wilson a.k.a. Nightstalker**

**Background Story: ****His parents were killed when he was a baby by Deathstroke who then took him in and trained Mark to be a assassin for the League of Assassins. Besides him his sister Selena is the only living member of the Langston family, his first solo mission was to protect Nyssa Al Ghul the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, the leader of the league of assassins.**

_Thirty Years Ago_

_Kevin Langston sighed at the sound of his infant son as he cried, this was the fourth time tonight, despite knowing this happens, man had been up since five this morning. He climbed out of bed, he took a look at the sleeping form of his wife then left the room, he walked into the room belonging not only to his son Mark but his daughter Selena as well thankfully Selena was still sound asleep. "Your not going to let me get a wink of sleep tonight are you little one?" Kevin asked with a smile as he picked up the crying baby, he carried him out of the room, he went downstairs into the kitchen. Kevin took a bottle out of the fridge with a blue top then placed into the sink so he could warm it up. When it was done, he placed the bottle in Mark's mouth that started sucking on it drinking the milk. A smile crossed Kevin's face as he entered the living room, he took a seat down on the couch, he turned the TV on and started watching reruns of the game that took place earlier in the day. _

_Kevin glanced down at his son who was staring up at the ceiling while drinking his milk, the man smiled, he remembered the day his children were born, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Kevin looked up when he heard footsteps coming from upstairs, he looked at the steps thinking that his wife had awoken but when he heard the sound of a door closing he thought differently so he turned back to face the television which was talking about the CEO of some company over in Russia was killed by a single shot to the skull, which according to authorities fitted the M.O. of Floyd Lawton a.k.a. Deadshot. "What is this world coming to Mark?" he asked his young son, he looked down and saw his son had fallen asleep._

"_A very complicated one Dr. Langston" Kevin jerked his head to the side and saw a man wearing dark blue and orange armor who Kevin recognized as the assassin Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke, standing there. He went to get up, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Langston" Deathstroke said, Kevin looked down to see a red dot on his chest. "You're late on your part of the deal Langston and he isn't happy," Deathstroke said as he walked over and leaned against the wall. Kevin opened his mouth to reply but the words were caught in his throat so he closed his mouth not knowing what to say. Deathstroke laughed then said, "I always thought you useless and as always… I'm right, anyways the master as no use of you anymore."_

"_Its not my fault, there are complications with the formula, wherever you got it, they had no idea what the hell they were doing, I need more time" Kevin said._

"_Unfortunately for you Dr. Langston, your services are no longer required" then one fell swoop Deathstroke slit Kevin's throat with his kitana killing him instantly. Deathstroke caught the baby that the man had been holding, he was about to do the same thing he had done to the wife but then saw the look in the baby's eyes. "Maybe you'll be some use to me after all child" Deathstroke says before leaving the house. _

**Thirty years later- League of Assassin's Headquarters**

"All of you that are here in this room, are here for a reason and that reason is because you are the best and that is what we need in order to complete our mission" Ra's Al Ghul spoke to the large group in front of him. Among the group of people was a grown up Mark Langston who now goes by the codename Crimson, he is now thirty years old, he now had short brown hair, he had emerald green eyes and was the pupil of the master assassin Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke. He had no idea about his past life for all he thought was that he had been born into the league, "One of you will have a special mission, this mission will decided your future with the league" Ra's said. Crimson watched as the Head of The Demon stood from his throne. "You are dismissed," he says so Crimson and his fellow assassin stand then make their way out of the large room.

He walked down the barely lit hallway until he reached his quarters, he opened the door and slipped inside closing the door behind him. He opened his closet revealing a dark red outfit, which consisted of a sleeveless dark red top, dark red pants with two arm bands that was dark red with brown straps. He examined it for a while before taking it out and slipped it on but just as he was about to pull the hood on there was a knock at the door. Crimson pulled the hood on along with the cloth that covered his mouth before opening the door to reveal none other than Ra's Al Ghul so he quickly got down on one knee before saying,

"Master."

"Rise" Ra's said and Crimson does before backing away allowing the leader of the league of assassins to enter the room. He stood as the older man looks around the room before turning his attention to the younger man, "Crimson, I have come to you because I have chosen you as the one to accompany my daughter Nyssa on her mission, you are to protect her…" suddenly Ra's grabs Crimson and slams him against the wall pressing a small knife to his throat, "But if you fail then I will kill you myself do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" Crimson replied, Ra's stepped backwards and left the room allowing Crimson's eyes to widen in shock. He cleared his throat then walked back to the cabinet and took out his kitana, which he placed in its scabbard on his back. Next he took out his dark red quarrel of arrows with his dark red bow, he placed that on his back as well before leaving the room. Crimson walks down the barely lit hall once more until he reached the end, he looked around then stepped outside of the building which was a court yard that was surrounded by the league of assassin's headquarters. He looks around then sees a helicopter in the middle of the area and sitting inside was none other than Nyssa Al Ghul.

**Thanks for reading everyone, its good to be back so now that your done please take the time press the review button and let me know what you think of chapter 1 of this brand new story.**


	2. My Failures

**What's up everyone, I am back with Chapter 2 and I have to say that I think the fight scene at the beginning of this story is probably one of the best ones that I have ever written. Now this story does belong in the same universe as my Dark Magician story due to DM appearing in this story soon as I had explained in chapter 4 of my Dark Magician story they had meet before and that encounter will happen in this story be on the look out for that maybe in chapter 5 or 6. So with that being said enjoy Chapter 2.**

***I own nothing belonging to DC Comics.**

**Star City**

Crimson and Nyssa stared at the office of their intended target, Crimson pulled the arrow from his quiver and notched it back in his bow. He squinted an eye shut then waited as target got done with their meeting, he watched as the target escorted the client to their office door and once the target sat back down he released the arrow, they both watched as the arrow flew towards the target only for it to be knocked down by another arrow which happened to be green. Crimson and Nyssa looked up to see Justice League members Green Arrow and Black Canary standing behind them, "You know Batman would be the one to take you losers down but I guess you'll have to deal with us" Green Arrow says with a smirk. Crimson replies by shooting two arrows at the heroes but they roll out of the way just as the arrows hit the ground. Crimson runs at GA and the two archers begin battling with their bows, Crimson swung and blocked Green Arrow's bow then drops down and goes for a leg sweep only for GA to jump out of the way.

Green Arrow goes for a punch but Crimson grabs it and twists it throwing Green Arrow over his shoulder making him it the ground. Crimson goes to stomp down he only hits the ground as Arrow quickly avoids it as he takes Crimson down with a leg sweep. Crimson does a quick kip-up and kicks Arrow in the face knocking him backwards, he runs and leaps, wrapping his legs around Green Arrow's neck taking him down leaving Crimson standing. Crimson steps back allowing the leaguer to stand up much to GA's confusion, Crimson puts his bow away and takes out a small knife from its place in his boot. The dark red archer twirls the knife before swinging at Green Arrow who goes for a punch of his own, Crimson tosses the knife into the air allowing him to block the punch while catching the knife with his other hand.

Crimson goes to stab Green Arrow in the shoulder with the knife but Arrow jerks his shoulder away then slams his elbow on the side of Crimson's skull making him stumble sideways. Green Arrow runs and leaps at Crimson as he tries to knee him in the face but Crimson rolls out of the way, Crimson throws the knife right at GA who knocks it aside with his bow. Green Arrow pulls out an arrow and shoots at Crimson who recognizes it as one of the hero's trick arrows so Crimson pulls out his kitana just as the tip of the arrow explodes revealing a net which is cut in half by Crimson's kitana unfortunately Green Arrow had already shot a second arrow. When the tip of the second arrow exploded it revealed to be a Flash Grenade trick arrow, the bright light blinded Crimson making him cover his eyes quickly but also making him drop his kitana in the process. Green Arrow leaps into the air, Crimson sees this and pulls out his bow and slams it right into the hero's stomach knocking him down to the ground then right before Green Arrow could get up Crimson pulls out an arrow and points it at the man's head.

"Your getting predicable old man" Crimson growled, Green Arrow chuckled then said,

"Kid, I was just stalling" before Crimson could respond Black Canary who had taken out Nyssa appeared behind him and let out her Sonic Scream making Crimson drop his bow allowing him to cover his ears. When the screaming finally stopped and Crimson somewhat hear again he lifted his head, he looked around and saw Nyssa making her way towards him so he stood.

(!)

Crimson knew that he had failed, he also knew that if Slade knew that he had failed then there would be punishment. Crimson entered an empty room and pulled out his small knife but not before closing the door behind him. He pulled his hood down along with his mask, he looked around the room until his eyes landed on the desk so he walked over and grabbed the chair. He walked over and took a seat, he held his knife up then brought the tip down so it touched his arm. "What the hell are you doing?" Crimson's head shot up to see Nyssa standing in the doorway, her eyes widen at the scene in front of her unfortunately when Nyssa yelled that had made Crimson jump along with cutting his arm down to his wrist.

Crimson dropped the knife and made his way towards the bathroom of the hotel room, he entered and ran the water when it became cold he stuck his arm under trying to wash it out before it became infected. Nyssa appeared next to him with a towel in her hand, "Thanks" he said before taking the towel and pressing it to his wound allowing it stop the wound from bleeding even more. He felt odd when she didn't leave his side even when he left the bathroom she was still there, he started making his way towards the window in the room only to stop when she grabbed his arm making him turn and face her again.

"Why were you attempting to cut yourself?" she asked him, he didn't reply at first then said,

"Ever since I have been little, I would always go with Slade on his missions and sometimes he would like me take out the targets but since I really started training I would fail which didn't go to well with Slade so when we came back to the League of Shadows's headquarters he would take a knife and make a small cut somewhere on body… you name it there will be one." Crimson went quite then said, "And before you ask, yes your father knew what Slade was doing to me and he condoned it saying it would teach me a lesson on not to fail, so since then every time I've failed I have made a small cut except for this time."

Nyssa walked up to him and removed the towel from his arm, the wound had stopped bleeding so she grabbed a bandage from his bag and started wrapping it so it could close up. When she was done she looked up at him and said, "Get some rest cause tomorrow we try again" then without allowing him to reply she turned and left the room.

**Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you guys liked or love it and now I will get started on Chapter 3 where we shall a rematch between Crimson & Nyssa vs. Green Arrow and Black Canary.**


	3. Redemption

**What's up everyone, like I said for my Dark Magician story I am back for good until I complete both stories, I would also like to announce that there will be sequels to each story. Now we will start getting into the stuff everyone wants to see really the anger from Crimson so yes enjoy this chapter and everything else.**

***I own nothing belong to DC except for Mark Langston/Crimson while deadman68 owns Kraven Wilson/Nightstalker please note they are the only two OC's in this story.**

Mark never went to sleep, he stood on the roof of the hotel wearing black track pant, white tank top and white sneakers. He had been standing in the same spot since Nyssa had left his room the previous night, he stood there and watched as the sun started to rise then stepped backwards. Mark walked over to a bag he had brought up with him and pulled out two bamboo sticks, he walked back over to a clear area. He took a long deep breath before he started shadow fighting, this was another tradition he would do before assignments but this time he didn't have to worry about Slade yelling at him to work harder or faster he could work at his own pace this time. Mark runs leaps and spins in mid air landing on his feet, he continues the shadow fighting knowing full well that Nyssa was standing there watching him, when he was done, he was dripping sweat and dropped the bamboo sticks to the ground.

He walks over to the bag and pulls out a towel, he places the towel around his neck then turns to look at his awaiting visitor. "Is that another one of your tradition?" she asked him, he nodded his head to which she replied, "I like it, maybe we can train together some time" he didn't try to show it but then a smile broke out onto his face and she replied in kind. "Then again… who said we had to wait?" she said then without warning she leaped at him making him stumble backwards, he blocks her second punch but doesn't go for a punch of his own which doesn't bold well for Nyssa as she trips him down to the ground. "Do not go easy on me just because I am a woman or because I am Ra's Al Ghul's daughter for I will not hesitate to kill you myself" she replied.

Mark kicked her off then stands, he notices that she is holding one of the bamboo sticks so he picks up the remaining one. They circled each other a few times before Nyssa swung the bamboo stick only for Mark to block it with his own then he went for a kick making her block it with the palm of her hand pushing his foot down allowing her to go for a kick of her own. Mark catches her leg making her try and stand on one leg, he pulled her closer to him then spun her around wrapping his arms around her making her unable to move. "Is there reason why you stopped me?" she asked him, he made no reply as he pushed her forward then stepped backwards twirling the bamboo stick in his hand. "Maybe your not as weak as I thought" she said with a smirk still he showed no emotion as he ran towards her swinging the stick which she blocked with her left arm before whacking him in the ribs with her bamboo stick making him grunt in pain.

"Give up?" she asked him, this time he smiled then said,

"Is that all you got?"

(!)

Green Arrow and Black Canary stood on the rooftop they had stopped the League of Shadows the day before. Green Arrow looked at the building using binoculars staring at the window of the intended target, "I don't get it Bats said that they would be targeting today at this time" Arrow said. Black Canary chuckled then said,

"Maybe he got the date wrong" this time it was Green Arrow chuckled then said,

"Its Batman, he's never wrong…."

"Maybe this time he is" both Green Arrow and Black Canary turn to see Crimson standing there with his arms crossed to his chest. Crimson pulled back his sleeve to look at his invisible watch before saying, "By the way… I win" the two heroes turn back to the target only to see Nyssa slit the target's throat making them turn their attention back to Crimson. Black Canary opened her mouth as she was about to scream, "Not this time bitch" Crimson growled as he tossed something at her, the ball broke apart and it wrapped around Canary's throat squeezing hard making her drop to the ground leaving only Green Arrow and Crimson both men pointing arrows at each other. The two archers run at each other, both of them release the arrows, which hit each other knocking them to the ground, the assassin and the archer ran and began swing the bows at each other only to block each time.

Crimson brought his arm up just as Green Arrow swung his bow making his arm go up between the bow and string. He turned his arm grabbing Arrow's bow then yanked hard then pushed it back right into Arrow's face making the hero stumble backwards. Crimson keeps on the attack as he runs and kicks Green Arrow in the stomach then he grabbed Green Arrow and placed him in a choke hold the started to squeeze. "Give it up hero, today is you failed and the League one day more stronger" Crimson growled in Arrow's ear, the justice league member replied by slamming his elbow in Crimson's gut making the assassin release the hold. Green Arrow goes for a punch but Crimson counters by catching the fist in his hand then pulls him close so he can slam his elbow down on anicubital space, he does it hard enough were they is a loud crunch making Green Arrow cry out in pain.

Crimson steps back then brings his foot up kicking Green Arrow in the chest sending him back down to the ground. Crimson walked over and grabbed Green Arrow by his collar, he brings his arm back aiming a fist at the hero's face but before he could something wrapped around his wrist yanking him backwards. Crimson turns his head to see none other than the Dark Knight himself Batman, Crimson knew full well that he was in no way ready to fight the Dark Knight in hand to hand combat so he pulled out a smoke pellet and smashed it on the ground. When the smoke cleared Batman was alone on the roof with Green Arrow who had a broken arm and Black Canary who was still trying to pry the brace off of her neck.

(!)

Crimson and Nyssa enter their hotel room though the opened window but as Crimson was about to close the window shut movement was heard making the two assassin pull their weapons. A figure in all black walked into the room, the outfit clearly resembled Deathstroke's but instead it was all black, Crimson and Nyssa recognized the assassin as Nightstalker a.k.a. Kraven Wilson a son of Slade Wilson. Neither one of them said a word, Crimson wasn't surprised to see the man in front of him, for as long as he had know Kraven they hated each other and Slade didn't either as he would usually have the two men fight each other. Each fight was won by Kraven much to Crimson's distaste. "What are you doing here?" Crimson growled in anger, Nightsalker chuckled then said,

"You know Mark, a little bit of this and a little bit of that but mostly I'm here because I'm here to do a job" this confused the two assassin then Nyssa said,

"What would that be exactly?" Nightstalker turned to look at the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul then said,

"Simple… I'm here to kill you."

**Thanks for reading, if you liked this story then please take some time to review this chapter thanks again everyone.**


	4. Learning Something Shocking

**All right like I said again I can now focus on this story until I reach the end due note this will note end short like Dark Magician because I do have somethings in mind for this story so yeah whatever nobody reads this shit at the beginning anyways so read the damn chapter.**

***Blah blah blah blah**

Crimson and Nyssa shot arrows at the man sent to kill one of them but he cut them down with his kitanas with no effort. Nightstalker ran and leaped over the bed, he brought his swords down upon the two assassins but both blades are blocked by Crimson's bow, which luckily is made of the same metal as Nightstalker's kitanas thanks to Slade. A small blade popped out the front of Nightstakler's boot, he brought his foot up and stabbed Crimson in the ribs making the crimson red clad assassin cry out in pain. Nightstalker withdrew his blade then kicked Crimson out though the window to the balcony before turning his full attention to Nyssa his true intended target. Nyssa attacked first by shooting arrows but Nightstakler cut them down quickly before making his way right for her as he grabbed her bow bringing her forward and slamming his forearm into the side of her skull which he followed up by kicking her back to the wall hard.

"You sent you" Nyssa growled as she came back with a fist but Nightstalker being quicker catches the fist, he leans forward but says nothing as he twisted her arm hard before throwing her over his shoulder making her land on the bed. He moves quickly as he straddles her pinning to the bed. Nightstalker reaches behind him and pulls out a small knife, he raises it into the air but before he could bring it down Crimson appears and tackles Nightstalker off of Nyssa making them crash to the floor on the side of the bed. Nyssa got up off the bed and quickly left the room while the two assassins wrestled on the floor, Crimson went for a punch but Nightstalker quickly moves his head making Crimson punch the floor. Crimson went for another punch but Nightstalker blocks it then grabs Crimson's head and slammed his own head against Crimson's making the red clad assassin roll off grabbing his head in pain.

Nightstalker stood then kicked Crimson in the skull knocking him out cold, he growled in pain before leaving the room in a hurry. He looked around the main room for his target only to find the room completely empty, Nightstalker balled his fists in anger. He made his way towards the door but stopped just short of the door, he turned his head slightly towards the other bedroom door. Nightstalker silently made his way towards the closed door and quietly pulled out his kitana, he got in position to stab it though the door when suddenly a red arrow whirled past his head hitting the door making him turn around. Nightstalker let out a grunt of annoyance at the sight of Crimson standing there pointing another arrow at him, "You can't stop me from killing her grunt" Nightstalker growled.

"Your going to have to kill me" Crimson replied as he put his bow back and pulled out his own kitana. He twirled it around before stopping as the blade pointed behind him, the two rivals stared at each other before taking off in a sprint, both assassin swung their blades only to block each attack. Nightstalker swung one blade at Crimson who blocked it with his own only for the black clad assassin to predict this so he swings his other blade making a cut on Crimson's left leg making him grimace in pain. Nightstalker brings his left up and kicks Crimson once again in the chest making him stumble backwards and Nightstalker ran then leaped. Again Nightstalker swung his first blade and Crimson blocked it, which allowed Nightstalker use the other sword and make a cut on Crimson's chest sending the dark red clad assassin to the ground.

Nightstalker walks over and stands over Crimson, "I should kill you know for stopping me but then my father wouldn't be pleased with me killing his prized pupil" he growled before stomping down on Crimson's chest making him cry out in pain. Nightstalker crouched down then said, "I think its funny don't you? That old man showed more love to you than his own children and you know what? That 's going to be his downfall because as soon as I'm down with this job… I'm going to find him next and slit his damn throat" Nightstalker brought his fist up then punched Crimson in the head knocking him out cold. Nightstalker turns his attention back to the door, he started making his way towards it when the sounds of sirens could be heard. "Saved by the sirens," he growled before running then leaping out the window.

Nyssa waited a few seconds before opening the door, she looked around then saw Crimson lying there, blood seeping though because of his wounds. Her head jerked up at the sound of the police sirens getting closer, she grabbed their items before making her way back to the main area where Crimson's body laid but she was surprised to see her sister Talia there as well. "Talia, what are you doing here?" Nyssa asked her, her sister looked up at her with a grim expression on her face. The look on her sister's face made Nyssa feel uneasy, "Talia what is it?" she asked her, Talia stood up then walked over to her young sister and said,

"Not here Nyssa, we must get Crimson to a safe location, one that Nightstalker doesn't know about come we must go now."

(!)

The door to Talia's selected safe house was kicked open as the two female assassins carried the unconscious Crimson inside. After carrying him into one of the rooms and laid him down on the bed, Talia left the room to get some bandages while Nyssa started removing his top and pants so they could dress his wounds. When Talia returned they did just that before leaving the room and Nyssa shut the door behind them. "Now will you tell me who sent Kraven Wilson to kill me?" she asked her older sister, **[1][2] **Talia walked over and took a seat on a chair.

"The Light" Talia replied, this caught Nyssa off guard, her own father wanted her dead? That couldn't be true, "Yes that includes father as well, father wanted Kraven to kill Crimson but Savage out ruled him along with the others to get Kraven to kill you so that Ra's would personally kill him" she added knowing full well in what Nyssa was thinking. They went silent, Nyssa couldn't believe that her own father would agree to have her killed just so he could kill Crimson, her head jerked up at the sound of a door behind her opening. Both sisters looked to see Mark standing there fully dressed in his Crimson outfit making his way towards the door but was stopped by Nyssa who got between him and the door.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" she asked him, he didn't reply as he tried to move past her only for to move right back in his path. "You are in no condition to fight or travel" she added, Mark goes to argue with her when suddenly he loses the feeling in his left leg again making him drop down to his left knee. "Idiot" Nyssa mumbles as she helps him back to his feet then to the room, she allows him to drop onto the bed. "You are an idiot do you know that?" she shouted at him, she looked down and saw that fresh blood was seeping though his top. Without opening her mouth she ripped his top open to take a look at the wound, as she started redressing his wound she saw the scars that covered his chest.

Nyssa reached up and finished dressing the wound on Mark's chest then tossed the bandages to the ground. She reached up and touched the scar he had received during a training session with Slade, she traced the scar with her finger so he reached up and grabbed her hand making her look at him. They looked at each then they leaned in and pressed their lips together, she reached up and placed her hands on the sides of his head so he grabbed her and lifted her onto his lap. Talia saw this from the doorway, she shook her head then slowly closed the door behind her giving them some alone time.

**[1] I don't know who the older sibling is so I made Talia the older sister since according to Shadow knight1121 his story and The Illusive Mann's stories take place some time after Young Justice Invasion in the year 2026 I believe so with that being said and since Nyssa was never introduced in Young Justice series DUE TO THOSE IDIOTS AT CARTOON NETWORK CANCELLING IT FOR SOME STUPID SHIT LIKE TEEN TITANS GO! AND BEWARE THE BATMAN WHICH A SORRY EXCUSE OF A SHOW... sorry rant whatever I'm done with this note.**

**[2] The first five chapters take place in the year 2011 while Chapter 6 and on take place in the year 2026 along with the other stories.**

**All right that's all I have for you guys at the moment so yeah I'm out.**

**Chapter 5: Nine Months Later**


	5. Everything Comes Crumbling Down

**November 25, 2011- Ten Months Later**

If you had told Mark that him and Nyssa would fall in love, he would have put an arrow in your eye but it happened. If you had told him that him and Nyssa would have a child together then he would probably cut your head off with his kitana but they did and now they along with Nyssa's sister Talia were currently standing on a remote rooftop in Gotham City awaiting the arrival of The Dark Knight himself. The sound of the batplane could be heard making the three assassins look up, the dark knight ascended down from the plane landing in front of them. Talia made her way over to the dark hero while Mark stood back with Nyssa who was cradling their infant son, they didn't want to have to give their son away but they were still being hunted by The Light and League of Shadows. Mark wanted to take the fight to them but also knew he had to stay by his family's side.

Mark watched as Talia talked to Batman before looking down to see his son asleep, it brought a smile to his face. Mark looked up at the sound of the footsteps to see both Talia and Batman making their way towards them, Mark tensed when Batman reached them, "Please make sure he is somewhere safe" Nyssa said as she handed their son over to him, Batman nodded his head then looked at Mark as he recognized him as the assassin who broke Green Arrow's arm a few months back. The Dark Knight turned and started making his way back to the batplane while the three assassins watched him leave. As soon as Batman was out of sight Talia turned to them and said,

"This is were I leave you two…" she started to walk away before stopping turning her attention to Mark and said, "You better take care of my sister please" Mark nodded his head then they watched her walk off before turning their attention to each other. A smile crossed their faces, with their son now gone in safe hands and Talia was gone, they were free to do what had wanted to do since they found out that The Light and Nightstalker were hunting them. Both pull their masks up over their noses then their hoods over their heads, they ran to the edge of the roof then leaped landing on the roof the next building, the two assassins continued leaping from building to building until they suddenly stopped.

Crimson acted quickly as he pulled out his bow along with an arrow then without working looking he shot it off and the sound of a grunt could be heard as an assassin from the League of Shadows fell to the ground from the shadows. The two assassins got back to back aiming their bows in random places. "If you leave now, we will not follow," Crimson growled at nobody in particular then the two assassins found themselves surrounded by multiple assassins form the League of Shadows. Crimson twirled his bow around then placed it back in its place before pulling out his kitana. "No? Fine then we do this the fun way," he growled before they leaped into action. Crimson blocked the attacks and took them down easily by cutting them in the chests or stabbing them though the stomachs.

Crimson turned his attention to see that Nyssa had taken hers down with ease as well. He smiled at her underneath his mask, he turned when he heard movement only to see an assassin try to run away. He pulls out his bow and shoots an arrow that goes though the assassin's thigh keeping him down to the ground, Crimson walks over and yanks the arrow out of the leg making the target scream out in pain. "How did the League find us?" he growled, when the assassin didn't reply he grabbed the assassin's hand and broken one of the fingers again making the assassin cry out in pain. "TELL US NOW!" he shouted in rage, he leaned down to hear the whimpering assassin's reply but again he didn't get a reply so he broken two more fingers.

Nyssa placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, Crimson knew that he wasn't going to get a response so he grabbed the assassin's head then jerked it hard snapping it and killing him in the process. Crimson stood up clenching his fists in anger, for ten months he had been in hiding and for nine of those months they had to keep hidden because of Nyssa being pregnant until she gave birth to their son last month.

(!)

Crimson and Nyssa entered their hotel room, just as Crimson shut the door he was kicked forward from behind. He turned his head to see Nightstalker holding Nyssa with his arm around her neck and a knife pressed to her throat. "Get your fucking hands off of her" Crimson growled in anger this only made Nightstalker chuckle with glee, "I swear to god Kraven if you hurt her I will kill you" he shouted in rage. The door to the room opened and in walked Vandal Savage and Ra's Al Ghul who was followed by Sportsmaster and Cheshire, Crimson balled his fists in anger. The people he trusted were the ones willing to kill him and Nyssa, he mostly looked at Cheshire with fire in his eyes, he thought of her as a sister and she betrayed him.

"You almost gotten away from us thankfully Mr. Luthor was able to pay some people to keep eyes out for you" Savage said with a smirk, Sporsmaster walked over and grabbed Crimson by the head making him watch something. Savage turned to Nightstalker and nodded his head then to Crimson's horror, Nightstalker put his knife away then drove his sword straight though Nyssa's stomach.

"NNNOOOO!" Crimson shouted in rage, he watched in shock as Nyssa's limp body fell to the ground in front of him. Sportsmaster released his hold allowing Crimson to crawl towards her, he didn't look up but he could hear the sound of the door opening and footsteps. He looked up to see that Ra's, Sportsmaster and Cheshire were still in the room, "If your going to kill me then you better do it now Ra's because if you don't then I swear to god I will each of you down and make you pay for what you have done" he growled but to his shock they left the room. Crimson yanked back his hood then pulled his mask down, "Nyssa… please you can't leave me… your all I have" he said as he leaned his head down pressing his forehead to hers.

(!)

Mark stared at the grave holding Nyssa, all the anger he had felt was gone replaced with sadness and remorse for not being able to save her. He felt a presence next to him, he knew who it was so he said, "I failed and now the woman I love is dead, I know you know what it feels like… what do I do?" he felt a hand on his shoulder making him turn his head to see his mentor. Slade didn't smile or show any emotion on his face then said,

"Simple kid… revenge."

(!)

Crimson and Deathstroke stared at the warehouse that Nightstalker was hold up in, he stood then pulled out an arrow, after shooting the arrow, it soared though the air going though the window. He placed his bow over the line then slid down it going though the wind and Deathstroke coming in after him, they leaped over the railing landing ground but as soon as they stood up a spotlight shined down on them. "And here I thought I would have to leave this place to find my old man but here you bring him to me" they look up to see Nightstalker standing on a scaffolding above them. Crimson goes to pull his bow when assassins from League of Shadows leaped down from the shadows to surround them.

"Go on kid…. I'll take care of these beginners" Deathstroke said, Crimson nodded his head then ran off, Deathstroke pulled out his bo staff and twirled it around before motioning for the assassins to bring it. He ducked the blade from the first assassin then he brought his staff up right into the assassin's jaw sending him flying backwards. He spun around then swept the legs out from underneath another assassin before slamming the staff down onto the stomach of the same assassin knocking the wind out of him. Deathstroke looked at the remaining assassins, he counted six left, he tossed his staff up into the air then pulled out two machine guns and pulled the triggers of both killing the remaining assassins. "Amateurs" he mumbled in annoyance.

Crimson and Nightsalker stared at each other, both of the assassins had their swords drawn. "I told you that I was going to kill you for what you did" Crimson growled in anger, both assassins swung their blades only to block each attack. Nightstalker swung one blade at Crimson who blocked it with his own then remembering what happened last time leaped as the black clad assassin swings his other blade missing his mark. Crimson grabbed Nightstalker then slammed his knee into the black clad assassin's face making him stumble backwards. Crimson ran then leaped. Again Nightstalker swung his first blade and Crimson blocked both blades by kicking Nightstalker in the arms before bringing his own blade down cutting the black clad assassin the chest.

"Congrats kid you…" but before Nightstalker could reply, Crimson swung his blade again cutting his rival's arm making him cry out in pain. He kicked Kraven down to the ground then stood over Nyssa's killer, Crimson raised the blade into the air then brought it down straight into Nightstalker's shoulder blade making him cry out in pain. Crimson picked Nightstalker up then hit him with a roundhouse kick sending him over the railing to the floor below, he leaped over the railing landing next to the fallen assassin. Crimson stood over the man who had killed the woman he loved once more, "Do it… end me and get revenge for that bitch" Nightstalker gloated. Anger rose up inside Crimson who grabbed Nightstalker then slammed him against the wall, he backed up then pulled out his bow and sent four arrows flying. Two went though his shoulders while the other two went though his shins pinning him to the wall.

"I'm not going to kill you Kraven but I am going to leave you there to slowly bleed to death just so you'll suffer" Crimson growled. Nightstalker chuckled then said,

"What's next Mark? Going after Ra's and the League of Shadows? Don't make me laugh you're weak" before Crimson could react Deathstroke appeared and punched Nightstalker knocking him out cold.

"He was done" Crimson nodded his head suddenly clapping could be heard making him spin around to see Ra's Al Ghul standing there with Talia right next to him. Crimson went to move when suddenly his legs were taken out from underneath him, whoever had attacked him grabbed him by his head then slammed it down onto the ground, "Sorry kid" his eyes widen at the recognized voice. It was Slade, the man he considered a father had betrayed him, and he tires to get up only for Slade to kick him in the skull knocking him out cold.

(!)

Mark awoke to find himself in a prison of some sort, he looked around to see men in cells similar to his. He looked up to see a large opening above him, he was in the pit, the place that was inescapable, as he stared up at the sky all the anger and rage he had was raising up inside of him as he fell to his knees. There was only one word that described to how he was feeling, it was funny, and it was the same world that Slade had used. It didn't matter how long it was going to take, he was going to get out of the pit but when he did he was going to get his revenge.

"They will all pay."

**Thanks for reading everyone, I hope to get Chapter 6 up soon so yeah until please take some time to review this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: 15 Years Later, Breaking Out**


	6. Fifteen Years Later

**And we are back with chapter six, and as you can tell from the words below we are fifteen years into the future and so the year is 2026 officially putting Crimson now putting him in the same time frame as Shadow knight1121 and The Illuisive Mann's stories as you most likely see in chapter 7.**

***I own nothing.**

**Fifteen Years Later**

For fifteen years Mark had been in the pit, for fifteen years he had been planning his revenge against The Light, League of Shadows, his former friends and mentor. His head snapped up at the should of people shouting, people wearing all black attires with some red came scaling down the walls of the pit until they reached the ground. Mark recognized the outfits meaning these people followed the orders of one person and one person, he looked up again to see that exact person scaling down the wall last, it was Talia. Sister to Mark's lost love but also the daughter of the man who put him down here, as soon as Talia opened the door to Mark's cell he grabbed her by the throat then slammed her against the wall. "You have one second to tell me why I shouldn't snap your neck," he growled with rage, Talia smiled then said,

"Because I'm the only one who was willing enough to help you escape this hell hole Mark" he stared daggers at her then released her. "I can't help you now, my father is already suspicious of me besides have changed since he put you down here and from the look of things you've changed as well" she looked at him up and down. Mark had indeed changed since that day, his dark hair had grown longer down to his shoulders while his face was covered by a dark beard and he skin was white due to the lost of sunlight.

"If your not here to help me then why the hell are you here Talia? To tell me that you're son and his rogue group of warriors or your beloved have finally stopped The Light? No? Or are you here to tell me that they are still alive and that Slade is still ALIVE WHILE I ROT IN HERE AND YOU LET THE MAN WHO KILLED NYSSA IS STILL OUT THERE!" he went quite, he had gotten all of the anger out for the brief moment.

"I haven't seen any sight of Slade since that day he betrayed you despite some appearances in Gotham but now he's dropped off the grid while Vandal Savage and The Light of disappeared as well" she replied. He lets out a growl before punching the wall next to him, "If you will let me finish I can tell you that Slade has appeared again but this is something different, he must be trying to atone for his past sins because he is helping former Shadow Warrior's member Red Crosshairs in the fight against Red's father. Mark stared at her, he cared nothing for what she had told him, he was going to kill Nightstalker, he was going to kill Slade then he was going to drive an arrow though both Ra's Al Ghul then Vandal Savage even if it meant he was going to die.

Mark walked over to the bars, he wrapped his hands around the bars then began to squeeze hard. "I've seen your son"**[1]** this made him turn back to face her, "He will be fifteen come this October, he has your hair and Nyssa's eyes along with her smile" she said and the anger in his eyes resided for now hearing the comforting news about his son. She held something out to him so he took it and saw that it was a picture of his son, Talia was right he did have Nyssa's smile. "Keep that with you at all times because it is going to be the thing that gets you though everything until the end" she said as she made her way out of his cell. "I promise you Mark, someone will come and get you… I'm just sorry that it cannot be me who does it" she said, he nodded his head then watched as Talia and her guards started to leave the pit.

Mark turned around and started making his way to the place he laid down but the door to his cell opened. He tucked the picture away before turning around to see about five guys standing in the doorway, Mark clenched his fists in anger. Two of the guys came running at him, he grabs one by the arm then twisted it hard snapping it in half before turning his attention to the second man who went for a punch. Mark caught the fist then like the first man he twisted the arm hard then wrapped his arms around the man's neck before snapping the neck killing him instantly. Two men were done leaving only three left, before Mark could attack the three men were cut down, he watched as their bodies fell to the ground before looking up to see Cheshire standing there holding _his _kitana.

He starts making his way towards her but stops when she points his sword at his neck. "I'm not here to fight you Mark, I'm here to get you the hell out of here actually" she said, he narrowed his eyes at her not believing a word she as saying at all. "If was here to kill you I would have done it by now" she said before tossing him his blade, he caught with no effort. They left the cell then made their way towards the only entrance/exit to the pit, he watched as Cheshire let out a whistle and a rope came down, she stepped back for him to go up first, he stared at her for a second to see if she would try anything and when she didn't he grabbed the rope then started to climb. The sun came like a blinding light the moment he reached the top of the pit, when he climbed out he placed his arm over his eyes to shade them from the beaming rays of the sun before turning back to the pit just as Jade reached the top.

Mark looked around at his surroundings, of course the best place a problem Ra's didn't want to deal with is in a pit surrounded by nothing but desert. Jade walked until she was at his side, "The nearest civilization is twenty clicks that way," she said pointing to south which put the sun behind them. He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "I have other things to take care of, my mistress asked me to get you out of the pit then send you on your way knowing you can take care of yourself easily" she replied. He started to walk away only for her to stop him by grabbing his arm making him turn back to look at her, she handed him a bag. Mark took it then opened it to see food, water and some other things to get him up too speed on everything he had missed news wise. He nodded his head then started walking leaving her standing there, Mark didn't know if he could trust Jade but something was telling him that she along with Talia were the only ones he could truly trust to help find his targets.

(!)

Mark stood outside the building that was being used as inn and a bar as well, he shook his head then went inside. It was going to kill him to try and speak their native language having not use it for fifteen years, he walked to the counter to open his mouth when the man waved him off and said, "No need my friend, a young woman told me that you'd be coming all though she did say it would be tomorrow and not tonight but no matter I will show you to your room" Mark rolled his eyes of course Talia would have things ready for him. Once they reached the room and Mark got inside, he dumped the items on the contents of the bag on the bed, he grabbed the file then flipped it open.

There were pictures, string and tape. He grabbed the three pictures along with the tape, he walked to the wall then taped the pictures to the wall. Mark stared at the pictures before walking back to the bed, he saw a small hunting knife lying there so he picked up. He still had his back to the wall, he closed his eyes then spun on his heel throwing the knife at a random picture. He opened his eyes to see that it had hit one of four pictures, his eyes narrowed, the picture landed on the man who killed her and there was only one place he would be.

"Gotham."

**[1] That is a reference to my new story Grimm, it is about Nyssa and Mark's son become a superhero. After this story and Grimm's story I may do a team up story between the two.**

**Thanks for reading everyone, it means a lot to me you guys it really does so please take some time to review thanks again.**


	7. Return To Gotham

**Gotham City**

Crimson stood upon the rooftop staring out at the city, for five days he's been searching for Kraven but has no luck and it was starting to piss him off. He had required a new suit, it was similar to his older one but this time he had a voice modular to disguise his voice from everyone. Crimson hadn't realized that things had changed so much since his incarceration in the pit, he read up on the how Nyssa's nephew Jayden and his group called the Shadow Warriors defeated some guy named Adrian Baron who summoned Trigon who too was defeated by Jayden. Crimson shook his head, he wasn't surprised one bit that Jayden and his crew had survived the ordeal, he wasn't surprised when he read that they just recently defeated Adrian's father Cornelius Baron. Crimson stood at the sound of the communicator in his ear going off.

Only two people had the line to his communicator but he knew that it was neither of them. "You have three seconds to tell me how got this line" he growled, the person on the other line introduced herself as Miranda, she was looking for Talon and would pay him of any info he had. "Yeah I know where Talon is, I will tell the location to your team for a reasonable price of course," he said, when she agreed to the terms he told her that he would wait for them a few blocks away from Talon's location. Crimson ran then leaped from the rooftop landing on the next one, he continued running until he reached the destination. He leaped down though the hole in the roof to the room below, he didn't have to wait long for a four-man group to enter the room. He analyzed the group, he took a longer time looking at one, which made another nearly jump at him only to be stopped by the one who must be the leader.

Crimson turned on the modulator in his mask before speaking, "Why contact me? Why not the warriors, or are they not in your leader's good graces right now?" he asked. The leader of the small group stepped forward and tossed a briefcase to Crimson's feet then he said,

"That doesn't matter, all that does is that we need to know where Talon is and if you will keep up your end of the bargain." Crimson stared at him then nodded his head before he grabbed the briefcase at his feet, he opened it to see the contents inside and let out a laugh from under his mask.

"You put in 1 mil more, how thoughtful."

"That's payment for not telling anybody about us" the leader replied. Crimson nodded his head then said,

"All right, your target will be staying in the lower end apartments in the narrows. I'm just warning you that this guy is paranoid as fuck so don't go jumping the gun when you meet him."

"Understood, and?" Crimson let out annoyed grunt for being interrupted then said,

"I'll keep the bat and the warriors distracted with an explosion at one of Scarecrow's stashes across town. That should give you maybe an hour or more, depending on when Shadow and Batman put the pieces together."

"Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me. You already paid me fifty million dollars." Crimson stood back then aimed his arm into the air, the grappling hook attached to his wrist fired then launched him into the air.

(!)

Crimson knew they didn't give real money, he wasn't stupid he could spot fake cash but was going to keep his end of the bargain up so he would be in Marcus's good graces in case he never met them again with Slade so he could exact his revenge. Crimson stood across the roof from the target, he licked his lips then pulled out an arrow and shot it. He watched as the arrow flew the air hitting the brick right above the window, he attached his bow to the line then leaped off, he zip lined though the air going though the window. Thankfully the entire day wasn't going to go to waste as there happened to be some of Crane's thugs in the room, Crimson ran and slammed his knee into the side of the head to the first thug. He turned his attention to the remaining four, "I'll give you two seconds to grab your buddy and walk away clean" he says and the thugs do just that.

He wastes no time as he walks over checks the entire apartment only to find that nothing or nobody was around so he placed a bomb in one of the rooms before leaving though the window he had entered. He made his way his way across the line to the roof and then cut the line before pressing the button on the detonator, he stood there and watched as the explosion blew out the windows the flames from the fire emitting from the windows could be seen. Crimson looked up just as the League and Warriors arrived right on time, he shook his head then watched as the League worked with the Warriors to continue the fire and save any victims in the rest of the building but he didn't go unnoticed as Batman landed on the rooftop behind him making him turn around.

"I was paid" Crimson said cutting to the chase not wanting to fight the Dark Knight, "They were looking for Talon and I told them that they could find him in the lower end apartments in the narrows, you can catch them now if you leave" he said and Batman left but the minute he left Shadow appeared. "I will tell you the same thing I told Bats if you do something for me" he said to the Warrior of Peace who let out a chuckle before saying,

"What's so important to an assassin?" Crimson's eyes narrowed at the young warrior before saying,

"I need you to keep an eye on someone, someone close to us"

"Who would that be?" Shadow asked clearly interested now.

"My son…. And your cousin, I don't want you to interact with him but just make sure he's okay and staying out of trouble but that doesn't mean you can recruit him for anything do you hear me Jayden" Crimson replied. Shadow nodded his head then said,

"What are you doing in Gotham?"

"I'm looking for Slade's son Kraven… he was the man who killed your aunt by order of Vandal Savage and your grandfather Ra's Al Ghul" Crimson replied with anger clearly visible in his voice. Shadow nodded his head so Crimson told him the same thing he could Batman then Shadow turned to leave, "Shadow wait…" the Warrior stopped then turned his head to face Crimson who said,

"When you see your grandfather…. Tell him I said hello."


	8. Author Update

**What up everyone, this is ChainGangSoldier45 coming at you with an update about this story and some other non-Crimson Assassin related stories but are still Superhero related.**

**Chapter 8 is coming but will the last chapter for a while.**

**As you know I originally had a story called Grimm about Nyssa and Crimson Assassin's son well he will be coming back but in a different way as instead of making him a dark hero like Batman or have a crossover with a Japanese Anime like The Guyver I'm going to make him a regular DC hero but this time he will be joining a Lantern Corp. I haven't decided it's a tie between Green Lantern Corp. or Blue Lantern Corp.**

**After posting Chapter 8 I will be taking a break from all of my stories to work on a huge project that I have going with fellow author RonTheRonin. We are creating our own Marvel Cinematic Universe, meaning we will give you Trailers to tease the stories and even give you a casting of actors so you know who to imagine playing that character.**

**Send me any questions via PM or though Review and I'll get back to you guys soon as possible. **


	9. Moving Forward

**Atlanta, Georgia**

"Hit me up with another Whiskey Johnny" said a older white man, he had light ginger hair, his eyes were chocolate brown and his nose was slightly crooked due to never healing correctly after being broken. The man's name was Tyson Nelson, he was a convicted felon who had just been released, a younger man, and he walked out from the back and poured the glass full once more. "Thanks John…." Before Tyson could finish the lights in the bar went out, "What the heck Johnny? Your old man forgets to pay the bill again?" Tyson asked the kid who shrugged his shoulders then walked off to go find the circuit breaker. Tyson reaches down to grab his glass when suddenly his head his slammed against the counter hard making him fall of his stool to the ground below. Tyson grabs his head then looks up to see a man wearing an all dark red suit stood over him, he starts to crawl backwards only for his attacker to stomp down on his ankle hard making him cry out in pain.

Crimson reached down and grabbed the scared man up off the ground then threw him on top of the counter. "Why are you doing this?" Tyson says, Crimson doesn't reply as he quickly lands multiple punches to Tyson's chest making the ex-convict cry out in pain. Crimson goes to add more damage when Johnny emerges from the back with a loaded shotgun then because to fire at Crimson who runs and leaps over the pool table for cover. Crimson sits there waiting for the boy to run out of bullets before leaping from his hiding spot and fires two arrows, one hits Johnny in the left shoulder while the second hits Johnny in the leg taking him down. Crimson stood up from the ground, he jerked his head at the sound Tyson running towards the door so he shot an arrow, which pierced the man's hand making him cry out in pain.

The crimson blood archer slowly made his way around the pool table, "Tyson Nelson, you were convicted of murder and rape…." Crimson said before raising his bow and arrow pointing the arrow right at Tyson who was holding his bleeding hand in pain. "How do you plead?" the older man stumbled to speak but no words came out which made Crimson say, "Guilty" he shoots the arrow and it hits Tyson right in the head killing the man instantly. Crimson turns to the sounds of Johnny crying so he walks over, "You'll be fine but I advise you too never shoot at someone ever again" Crimson growled before leaving the bar though the opened window. He makes his way up the side of the building to the roof above the bar, he watches as two police cruisers and two ambulances pull up to the bar.

Crimson watches the scene below unfold then felt a presence behind him making him spin around and point an arrow at the intruder. He came to find none other than Rick Flag Jr. and Amanda Waller, she was the head of A.R.G.U.S., and Crimson didn't dare move a muscle not knowing what he should do at this particular moment. "You have two seconds to tell me why I shouldn't put an arrow in you right now" he growls luckily his modulator disguised his voice and Waller chuckled then said,

"You can put your bow down, Mister Langston." Crimson didn't lower his bow, Waller stepped forward then tossed a file to Crimson's feet, he slowly put his bow away then reached down and flipped it open and was surprised to see that it was his file. He scanned the file then saw things that he didn't even know about, ranging from his parents death at the hands of his former mentor Slade Wilson to the fact that he has a sister and is still alive. He goes to speak but she cuts him off, "I never falsify information that could help me achieve something Mister Langston and that's something to get today and that's to get you to join the team I'm putting together" she replied.

Crimson knew all about Amanda Waller's secret team, the so called Suicide Squad and it wasn't something he was interested in. "Thanks but no thanks Waller, I don't play well with others" he says again then tosses the file back over to Amanda who doesn't looked pleased. Waller turns around and starts walking away but Flag doesn't move as he pulls out pistol then starts shooting at Crimson rolls out of the way taking cover. When the firing ceases he rolls out from his hiding spot and fires off three arrows, Flag dodges all of them but when he looks up, Crimson is already in the air and he comes down smashing his fist into the man's face knocking him down to the ground. Both men rolled then got to their feet, Flag struck first going for a punch which Crimson dodged by moving his head a few meters to the right before quickly grabbing the man's arm and twisting it around then hip tossed him down to the ground hard.

He keeps his grip his hands on the fridge and begins twisting it even harder until he heard a loud pop which makes Flag cry out in pain. Crimson turns his head to see that Waller had been watching the entire thing so he says, "Next time make sure your man can complete the job" he then reaches down and pulls Flag up to his feet which gives Flag the idea that he was going to let him only for Crimson to grab his neck and snap it killing him. Crimson looked up at Waller and said, "Fine, I join your team but for one mission and one mission only then you have to do something for me" Waller smiled then nodded her head so Crimson made his way over to her just as a helicopter appeared above them. Waller looks over at him then says,

"Welcome to the Suicide Squad."


	10. This Mission Is Suicide

**What's up everyone? I am back with chapter 9, I can now say this is my longest running superhero fanfic since starting over on a bunch of them. Now as you read you'll see a [1] in the story, you can find the meaning of it at the bottom of the page along with the cast of my spin-off story to this one which will take place five years after this one. I did this for two reasons, so I have more time to finish up this story and make it longer and this way the promise Crimson made Shadow knight1121's character about keeping an eye on his cousin doesn't need to happen so yeah not going to keep you much longer so enjoy the story.**

***I only own Mark Langston/Crimson, Kraven Wilson/Nightstalker goes to Deadman68 while everyone else belongs to DC.**

**A.R.G.U.S. HQ**

Mark stared at the team of villains in front of him, Ben Turner a.k.a. Bronze Tiger, Plastique a.k.a. Bette Sans Souci, Mark Scheffer a.k.a. Shrapnel, Copperhead and finally Lyla Michaels a.k.a. Harbinger **[1]**. He turned his head when the door to the room opened and in walked Amanda Waller followed closely by her aid, "Good your all here" she said as she took her place at the head of the table. Mark rolled his eyes at her comment, _'of course we're all here you idiot, we have no other place to go other than our god damn cells' _he thought. Waller cleared her throat then said, "All this is the big one, now despite me thinking you're not ready to take on this mission… your new leader Mister Langston thinks otherwise" her aid walked around handing out files to each member of the team. "Your target is a man named Edward Fryers, he is former CIA turned Mercenary, he has been located in Hong Kong an island of China" Waller said as Fryer's profile popped on the screen behind her.

"What's he after?" asked Bronze Tiger who had his arms crossed to his chest. Waller pressed a few more buttons bringing up the file of a woman.

"Her name is Tatsu Yamashiro, we don't know why he wants her but we cannot allow him to take her…" Mark stood there listening as she continued talking. Mark didn't know why he agreed to this mission, there was nothing interesting to him so he went to speak. "We also have reason to believe that this man…." Waller said before pressing a button bringing up another picture onto the screen, Mark's eyes narrowed in anger. "His name is Kraven Wilson, son to Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke, he is a former member League of Assassins who now works as a mercenary hired by Mister Fryers to protect him" Waller said. She cut the feed on the screen and every minus Mark and Waller left the room.

"When the hell were you going to tell me he was apart of the mission?" he growled at her.

"I wasn't" she replied.

"This isn't a mission, this is suicide for them, they aren't fit to fight that son of a bitch" he snapped, the anger clearly visible in his eyes. Waller didn't flinch or move a muscle, he shook his head in anger then stormed out of the room going straight to the room where they're equipment was located. He pulled on his dark crimson red attire, as soon as he pulled the hood on over his head and mask up over his mouth he grabbed his kitana placing it in its scabbard then grabbed his bow along with his quarrel of arrows placing them on his back as well. They all left the room making their way down the hall towards the hanger bay where the plane was waiting for them.

(!)

**Hong Kong, China**

Crimson and the team entered the safe house, nobody had spoken a word to each other importantly Crimson due to the anger that he was feeding off to everyone telling them leave him alone. "All right, these are the teams" he said finally breaking the silence, "Team one will consist of myself, Harbinger and Shrapnel while Team two will consist of Bronze Tiger, Copperhead and Plastique" he said before pulling out a map of the compound. "Team two will attack upside in the front of the building as a distraction allowing Team one to enter underneath the complex where we will find Fryers then kill him" Crimson said as he pointed to the locations they teams were to head to. "Any questions?" Crimson asked and when no one said anything he said, "All right move out" he said closing up the map and placing it back in his front pocket.

The two teams left the safe house then proceed in opposite directions, Crimson walked behind Shrapnel and Harbinger. He pulled out a picture from the inside pocket of his jacket, it was a picture of Nyssa, the last thing he had of her to remind him while he had to find Nightstalker and kill him. "Who is that?" he quickly put the picture away before turning his attention to the person now walking beside him, it was Lyla or Harbinger.

"Someone special to me that was taken from me" he replied not making eye contact with her. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the entrance that would lead them underneath the complex, they entered slowly not knowing if there were any booby traps waiting for them along the way. Harbinger led the way as she held out her gun with a flashlight, Crimson took up the middle with his bow drawn and arrow notched just in case and Shrapnel took up the rear since he had no fire arm or weapon except for the bombs he carried in his backpack on his back.

"_Team one, this is Team two do you copy?"_ Crimson reached up and pressed the communicator in his ear and said,

"Copy team two, what is your location?"

"_We are ten clicks away from the target" _

"Okay, wait for our confirmation to go" Crimson replied.

"_Copy team one."_

(!)

Edward Fryers sat in his office staring at the surveillance for the intruders coming in from the sewers and the team stationed ten clicks away from his complex. He reached over and pressed a button then two seconds later the door to his office opened and in walked Nightstalker who wore his black outfit minus his mask of course. "It looks like we have some company, send some of my best men to take care of the intruders in the field while you my dear friend deal with the ones in the sewers as I believe you have history with one of them" he said pointing to Crimson on the screen.

"It will be my pleasure Mister Fryers" Kraven said before leaving the room. Fryers stood up then turned his head to the only other person in the room that happened to be Tatsu then said,

"Well my dear I believe its time to leave."

As team one moved further into the tunnel, Crimson took the front switching places with Harbinger. Crimson moved forward only to stop suddenly when he saw movement up ahead of him, he brought his hand up making the others stop then he brought his bow up and shot the arrow. Crimson narrowed his eyes when he didn't hear his arrow make contact with anything so he motioned for the others to stay put before making his way forward slowly. He looked around then saw his arrow sticking out of the wall so he pulled it out then put it away. "Long time no see Marky" Crimson knew that voice, he spun around and pointed an arrow but before he could shoot he saw that Nightstalker had killed Shrapnel and had a knife pressed to Harbinger's throat.

"Let her go Kraven, this is between you and me" he growled with venom in his words. Nightstalker chuckled then said,

"I knew that our master was to soft you kill you himself, no instead he placed you in that pit that no one should be able to escape from but yet you did and all though I do applaud you for doing so… I have to kill you but first I'm going to kill your new friends starting with this one right here." Crimson stared daggers at the man, he saw the pleading look that Harbingers was giving him but he hesitated then one thought came to his mind.

What do I do?

**Thanks for reading everyone, please review.**

**[1] I do not own Lyla or Edward Fryers they are both characters of DC but they are not the comic book versions of the characters but the versions see in the CW show Arrow (Love that show). I also plan on using other characters from Arrow in my spin-off story involving Crimson and Nyssa's son in my new story Blue Archer and below you can see the cast and if you seen the show then you'll see that some characters are just like the characters from the show.**

Blue Archer Season 1 Cast:

Nathan King/Blue Archer- After being stranded on the island of Lian Yu for five years, Nathan King returns but he is not the same man he was when he left. He has come back to save his city which is under attack by an unknown force.

Mikyla Johnson- She is one of Nathan's best friends who harbor feelings for him but when he supposedly died she moves on and started dating her friend Steven James. She is a College student studying to be a lawyer much to the distain of her father.

Steven James- Another best friend of Nathan King and after Nathan's death starts dating Mikyla. He is an intern at the local news station looking for that story that will push him into the spotlight.

Trent Hernandez- Classmate of Nathan, Mikyla and Steven. He was there on the boat when everything went wrong, he believed that Nathan was the one tampering with the boat when weird things started happening to it but before he could confront Nathan the boat was struck splitting it in half killing everyone except him and Nathan. He somehow survived the ordeal.

Michael King- Nathan and Jamie's father, husband to Amanda. He is the CEO of King Consolidated who wishes for Nathan to take his place when he is old enough.

Amanda King- Nathan and Jamie's mother, wife to Michael. She is the COO of King Consolidated.

Jamie King- Nathan's older sister. Daughter to Michael and Amanda. She is a recently divorced and moved back in with her parents after the death of Nathan. Trying to find meaning in her life again she goes back to school to finally get her Masters degree so she can become a teacher.

John Diggle- Former soldier and Nathan's confidant and occasional field partner.

Felicity Smoak- An I.T. expert, partner of Nathan and his computer expert who hacks all computer files he needs. She is also the contact between Blue Archer and Detective Johnson.

Detective Dean Johnson- Dean is a police detective and father to Mikyla. He resents Blue Archer for taking justice into his hands and promises to bring him in but eventually the two begin working together to save the city.

Angie Johnson- Mother to Mikyla and wife to Dean.

Mia Dearden- A former street criminal who is taken in by Nathan after saving her from some muggers.

Lyla Michaels- An A.R.G.U.S. agent and John Diggle's former wife. Within A.R.G.U.S. she sues the codename Harbinger.

Flashback:

Mark Langston/Crimson- Former League of Assassins and Suicide Squad member, after learning that Nyssa's killer was on the island of Lian Yu he travels there to kill him and Fryers.

Kraven Wilson/Nightstalker: Former League of Assassins member, he now works as a Mercenary hired by Edward Fryers to protect him against the Suicide Squad in Hong Kong and against Crimson when he is on the island.

Edward Fryers- A mercenary on the island who is being tracked by Crimson.

Tatsu Yamashiro/Kitana- She is a hostage by Edwards Fryers who intends her to use her to complete his mission but she is eventually saved by Nathan and Crimson. The three then start working together to battle Fryers and his men.

*** All Villains will be kept a secret to be surprises to you the readers, note some have appeared in Arrow and the Green Arrow New 52 comics so start doing some research. **

***I know the concept of the story is just like Arrow but it will be completely different from the show as there is no list of names or his parents will not be involved with the bad guy in anyway what so every. The only part I borrowed is Nate being stranded on the island and what he does on the island the rest is all original.**


	11. The Attack on ARGUS

Crimson narrowed his eyes then jerked upwards and shot the arrow at the fuse box above Nightstalker make it explode but it also made Nyssa's killer release his grip on Lyla. Crimson ran and leaped into the air going for a punch but Nightstalker sees it coming, which allows him to easily block the punch, then Nightstalker goes for a high kick but Crimson dodges the kick by jumping backwards at the last second. Crimson pulls out an arrow and shoots it at Nightstalker, which he follows up with four more arrows, Nightstalker deflects all of the arrows with one of his kitanas. Out the corner of his eye Crimson sees that Lyla was still there so he says, "GET OUT, REGROUP WITH THE OTHERS NOW!" he watches as Harbinger runs out of the tunnel before turning his attention back to Nightstalker.

Crimson stands up and draws his own kitana, "I have waited a long time for this Kraven, for today I will get my revenge for killing the woman I love" Crimson growled in rage. The two enemies circle each other before leaping into the air, Crimson and Nightstalker swing blades at the same time, and the two assassins being so in sync with each other deflected each other's attacks. They landed on the ground once more, Nightstalker goes to move only for Lyla to appear again and she starts shooting at him so he drops a smoke pellet allowing him to disappear leaving them alone in the tunnel. Crimson puts his kitana away then walks over to where Harbinger stood. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TIHNK YOUR DOING!" he shouted at her, she didn't reply but instead walked away.

He only gets more angered by this motion so he storms after her then stops when he hears the communicator in his ear beep making him hit the button. "You better have a good reason for making her do what she did," he growled,

"_The mission has been compromised since the beginning Mr. Langston and I'm telling you this because there is a traitor among your team, the only people to rule out is you and Lyla so watch your back Mister Langston."_

"That doesn't explain why you stopped me from killing that son of bitch" he shot back.

"_We were able to place a tracer on Fryers' plane, but right now I need you to return to base and that is not a order" _Crimson turned off the communicator then stormed out of the tunnel to see Lyla and the rest of the squad waiting for him. He says nothing as he makes his way past the remaining members of his team and stays silent until he reaches the awaiting plane. Crimson climbs aboard, makes his way to the back of the plane then takes a seat away from everyone else, he stares down at the ground ignoring everyone around him. Out the corner of his eye he watches everyone closely and Plastique or Bette Sans Souci caught his attention, there was something about her demeanor that made her stand out from everyone else. He lifts his head then looks at Lyla who is sitting across from, he moves back allowing him to lay his back against the wall of the plane then using the fingers on his hidden hand, he taps a moirés code message to her.

He sees her shift her head slightly then nods her head indicating she notices the same thing as him. Crimson pulled his mask down around his neck then pulled his hood down off his head, his grip on his bow tighten until his knuckles under his glove turned ghost white.

**A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters**

Mark stormed though the halls of A.R.G.U.S. looking for her, he flung open the door then entered Waller's office. "You stop me from killing the man who has made my life a living hell just because there is a mole on the team?" he growls at her, "I didn't agree to join this damn team so I can do your fucking bidding" he added before storming out of the room going down to the training facility. He walks over to the target practice area then grabs his quarrel of arrows along with his bow, he reaches over and presses a button activating the targets. He steps backwards then draws an arrow, he notches it to the bow then pulls backwards, he eyes the moving target then releases the arrow allowing it to sail though the air hitting the target right in the bull's-eye spot.

He draws a second arrow but before he could release it, he felt a presence behind him so he turned to see Bette standing there watching him. "I know about the mole and I also know you think its me but I can tell you its not" she said making her way towards him, he goes to speak when suddenly she is struck down by Copperhead who then turns her attention on to him. He narrowed his eyes and that's when it became clear to him, Bette wasn't the snitch but Copperhead was so reacting quickly he started shooting arrows at the traitor but she used her agility to dodge each arrow. Copperhead runs at Mark, she leaps into the air and wraps her legs around his neck but before she could slash him, he blocks the attempt then swings her around slamming her into the wall of the room.

Copperhead rolls away then stands, "Foolish man, A.R.G.U.S. will do nothing for us, they will keep secrets from you and will never let you know that is why you must get out now or you like everyone in this building will be dead" she says, Mark looks at her confused then suddenly there was a large blast coming from the opposite side of the building. He looks down to see that she was gone, he walks over to check on Bette so he checks her pulse and to his somewhat relief she still had one which meant Copperhead didn't poison her. Mark stands then after picking up his bow he takes off running down the hall towards the explosion, he runs into the main room to see Lyla and Amanda hiding behind an overturned table firing off at guards.

Mark sees that there was no way for him to hit them with the arrows, he turns back and heads to the equipment room, he pulls on the top of his suit then grabs his kitana. He looks around then sees a grate to a ventilation shaft so he rips it open and climbs inside, he crawls though until he reaches the spot right above the guards shooting Lyla and Amanda. He pulls his first mask up over his head then pulled the hood on over his head, he takes a long deep breath then drops down making him land right in the middle of the group. Reacting quickly, he pulls out his kitana and cuts each and every one of the men down, he slips his blade back into its scabbard before making his way over to where Lyla and Waller were.

"Bette wasn't the mole, it was Copperhead but she got away thanks to the distraction by the explosion" he said. He didn't wait for either one of them to say a thing before taking off down the hall, as Mark makes his way down the halls, he starts to notice dead bodies of A.R.G.U.S. personal lying on the ground which only meant one thing to Crimson and that Nightstalker was in the building. _'He must have stowed away on the plane back in Hong Kong' _Crimson thought as he ran though the halls until he reached the end of the hall and that's when he saw the man responsible for the chaos waiting for him.

"Well… well… well, I must say Crimson, we have been seeing a lot of each other this week" Nightstalker said with a hint of glee in his voice. The two men start making they ways towards each other, both men pulled out their kitanas then ran towards each other. Crimson swings his blade upwards while Nightstalker brings his blade down, because of the smallness of the hall, they had no room for big movement so they dropped the swords. "Lets do this the old fashion way, shall we?" Nightstalker said before going for a punch which Crimson dodged making the dark clad assassin punch the wall behind him. Crimson swung and blocked Nightstalker's second punch then drops down and goes for a leg sweep only for Nightstalker to jump out of the way.

Nightstalker goes for a punch but Crimson grabs it and twists it throwing the dark clad assassin over his shoulder making him it the ground. Crimson goes to stomp down he only hits the ground as Stalker quickly avoids it as he takes Crimson down with a leg sweep. Crimson does a quick kip-up and kicks Kraven in the face knocking him backwards, he runs and leaps, wrapping his legs around Kraven's neck taking him down leaving Crimson standing. Crimson steps back allowing the assassin to stand up much to Nightstalker's confusion, Crimson takes out a small knife from its place in his boot. The dark red archer twirls the knife before swinging at Nightstalker who goes for a punch of his own, Crimson tosses the knife into the air allowing him to block the punch while catching the knife with his other hand.

Crimson goes to stab Nightstalker in the neck with the knife but Kravne jerks his neck away then slams his elbow on the side of Crimson's skull making him stumble sideways. Nightstalker runs and leaps at Crimson as he tries to knee him in the face but Crimson rolls out of the way, Crimson throws the knife right at Kraven who knocks it aside with his gauntlet. Nightstalker pulls out a knife and shoots at Crimson who dodges the blade. Nightstalker leaps into the air, Crimson sees this and pulls out his bow and slams it right into the assassin's stomach knocking him down to the ground then right before Nightstalker could get up Crimson leaps into the air and takes him out with a spinning heel kick knocking Kraven out cold.

Two A.R.G.U.S. security who weren't killed by either Kraven nor the explosion arrived and took Nightstalker away before Crimson could change his mind about not killing him. Mark pulled his hood off along with pulling his mask down before turning around then walked back to the main room where he knew Waller was giving orders to the remaining people to start picking up the place. When she saw him enter, she stormed right over to him and said, "Mister Langston, I hope you have a good reason as to why you stormed off like that?" Mark didn't reply at first then said,

"Kraven Wilson, is in your custody" Mark then walked past her towards the locker room where he put his suit away and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and hoodie before going back to the main room where he now saw Waller talking to Lyla about something so he walked over to them. He saw that Waller was busy talking to someone over a communicator so he turned to Lyla and said, "What's going on?" Lyla turned to him and said,

"She sent Bronze Tiger and Plastique on ahead to take down Fryers when she got a confirmation on the location but it was a dud, Fryers must've found the tracer and ditched it before heading off to his destination which means we're back to square one" Mark looked at Waller who was shouting at whoever she was talking to over the line then spun around on his heel and walked out of the room. He pushed open the door to the stairs then made his way down to the bottom floor, he pushed open another door which brought him to the holding cells and in the first holding cell was Kraven. He must have shown his anger because the first guard didn't say anything before opening Kraven's cell then after storming inside, Mark landed a right cross to Kraven's jaw then said, "Where was Fryers going?" but Kraven didn't reply so Mark punched him again. He repeated this process until finally Kraven spoke and said,

"Lian Yu."


	12. Lian Yu

**All right everyone, this is it, the final chapter for Crimson Assassin, I want to thank Shadow knight1121, Deadman68 and Son of Whitebeard for the reviews. Thanks to those who have read the story despite not review it does mean a lot. **

***Disclaimer: For the final time I do not own anything that goes to DC Comics except for Mark Langston/Crimson while Kraven Wilson/Nightstalker goes to Deadman68.**

Mark made his way into the de-briefing room, he noticed that Ben and Bette had returned from wherever they had gone off too. "According to Kraven, Fryers went to an island called Lian Yu" he said as he walked over to where they stood. He watched as Lyla typed something in on the computer, which brought up a picture of an island, Mark remembered reading about Lian Yu during his time with The League. He heard Turner ask what it stood for so he said, "Its Mandarin for Purgatory" he turned to everyone but Waller look at him surprised so he said, "When your apart of the League of Assassins you must know everything" he then turned to face Waller before saying, "Which is why I'm calling in for my part of our deal" she nodded her head so he turned and started walking out of the room. He heard the footsteps coming towards him so he slowed down his pace allowing the person to catch up to him and it was no surprise to him when he saw that it was Lyla.

"What is your deal with Waller?" she asked him.

"I told Waller that I would do one mission for her and this is it but in return she would drop me off someplace…. And Lian Yu just happens to be the place I asked to be brought to so this way everyone wins" he replies without hesitation making her stop in her tracks while he stepped into the equipment room. He starts pulling his crimson attire one when someone cleared his or her throat behind him making turn to see Amanda Waller standing there. "Something I can help you with Miss Waller?" he asked as he turned around to face his locker, she walked over and stood next to him and waited until he looked at her before saying,

"Your not going alone, someone is going with you and you may not like who it is…" she trailed off when someone else entered the room. Mark turned and when he saw who it was the anger flared up at the sight of Kraven, before everyone knew what was happening Mark was across the room and slammed Kraven against the wall hard. "Mister Langston, I advise you release him this instant, as much as you might not like but Mister Wilson is now apart of A.R. . and his first mission is to accompany to rescue Miss Yamashiro then he will accompany her back to the extraction point where they will be picked up and brought back here" she said. Mark releases his hold on Kraven allowing the man he wants to kill to leave before turning his attention towards Waller.

Mark walked back and forth, trying to calm himself down before he makes a mistake, "Are you out of your god damn mind Waller? I don't give a flying fuck if he knows where Fryers is, the minute we get on that island and I have my back to him he will stick an knife in my back compromising the mission" he growled making sure she caught the venom in his voice. Mark didn't let the woman reply before storming out of the room, he made his way down the hall heading straight for the hanger where the plane would be waiting for him to arrive. When he entered the hanger bay he saw Kraven standing there by the plane waiting for him, he stormed past the man he hated walking up the ramp of the plane, he also heard Kraven falling him from behind him.

He took a seat then watched as Kraven took a seat across from him, "I want you know something Kraven, if I even see you twitch or move in any way that I do not like… I will not hesitate to put an arrow though your goddamn eye do I make myself clear" he growled making sure that his threat was crystal clear to the man seated across from him. The dark clad assassin chuckled then said,

"I have no intentions of stabbing you in the back Langston, if I wanted to kill you then you would already be dead but do have one thing to say about that day that makes you hate me so damn much… it was nothing personal just business."

(!)

**Lian Yu**

Mark stared out at the island though the window of the plane, he picked up the parachute then noticed that Kraven was putting a parachute on as well. They both made their way over to the door of the plane then Mark pulled it open, they quickly grabbed the handles stopping them from being sucked out into the sky. Both Mark and Kraven jumped out of the plane at the same time since the door was big enough to do so but just as they leaped a missile hit the plane making it explode luckily for the two assassins they were a safe distance away from the blast. _'That was too damn close' _Mark thought before pulling the string opening his parachute, Kraven did the exact the same thing as him, they drifted though the sky, Mark made sure to keep an eye on Kraven the entire time by not letting him out of his sight.

Both men landed on the ground with a thump, Mark unclipped the parachute then allowed the bag to drop to the ground. He pulled the mask up over his nose then pulled his hood on over his head, the two men make their way up the hill going into the woods, "Fryers is located on the other side of the island, he has about fifty men which he will station throughout the island with a total of three guarding Miss Yamashiro" Kraven said before slipping his mask on over his head. The two assassins and rivals made their way though the woods, suddenly Nightstalker pulled out a glock and shot it off, Crimson turned to yell at him only to stop when he heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. He didn't say anything to the man who had just saved his life, "Your welcome by the way" Nightstalker muttered before walking off.

Crimson said nothing, he stopped slowly pulled two arrows out of his quiver then shot them off, they flew right past Nightstalker's head making the black clad assassin spin on his heel to face him and that's when the sound of two bodies hitting the ground. "Paid you back in kind" Crimson replied before moving past the former league of shadows member, they continued to make their way though the woods, it got very difficult to be quite when Nightstalker would try to strike up a conversation only for Crimson to respond with silence which would shut the man up. Nightstalker went to step when suddenly Crimson grabbed his arm and pulled up back making him fall backwards, the dark clad assassin stood then went to yell only for Crimson to say, "I just stopped you from blowing to kingdom come, so if I were I would shut the yell up and watch where your stepping".

He walked a few paces away from where Nightstalker was, trying to find a good enough place to rest for a few minutes but it was no use as soon both men found themselves surrounded by Fryer's men, Crimson went to move but before he could he was hit in the back of the head knocking him out cold with the last thing he heard being Nightstalker laughing.

Fryers was surprised to see that Nightstalker had captured Crimson so easily, "I must say Mr. Wilson, I didn't expect you to take him so easily," he said as he got up from his seat and made his way around the desk. "Mister Langston, I have to say I am deeply sadden that you didn't put up much of a fight to save Miss Yamashiro and get her back to the plane… oh wait that's right I blew your plane up, so I guess you will now be my prisoner until Miss Waller decides that you are worth being bargained for." Crimson lifted his head to look at the man in front of him then started chuckling which sort of creeped Fryers out a little bit, a beeping sound could be heard coming from somewhere in the tent so Fryers ordered his men to search for the source of the beeping.

Crimson watched as the men searched the entire tent for the sound of the beeping but it could only be heard if someone moved and if they stopped then it was complete silence making it difficult to be located. Crimson slipped a detonator out from his sleeve into his hand then pressed the button and multiple smoke bombs went off which he had placed on Nightstalker and some of Fryer's men when they weren't paying attention. The tent filled with the smoke allowing Crimson to break free from his binds, he crawled out of the tent then made his way to were the cages were located, he saw that Tatsu was being held in the first one, he pulled out his kitana which he had taken back from the men along with his bow and quiver. He swung his blade and cut the lock opening the cage door, he helped her out of the cage then started walking only for Nightstalker to appear in front of them twirling his kitana.

"That was a very clever trick Langston but I'm afraid this is where you die," Nightstalker said but before he could move Crimson threw a ball at him and he caught it, "You're getting to predict…." Before Kraven could finish his sentence the ball explode sending him flying backwards which allowed Mark and Tatsu run off into the forest away from the camp. They kept running until they came upon a cave, he had Tatsu go inside then told her that he was going to go gather some things and to hide the cave from Fryer's men he rolled a giant rock in front of the door. He walked off further into the woods when suddenly the sound of a large explosion could be heard so he took off in the direction of where the missile went. He came to a stop at the edge of the cliff, he looked down and saw a body floating into the water, he crawled down then ran into the water right to the body, he flipped it over only to come face to face with his long lost son.

_**To be continued in Purple Archer which takes place six years later after this story.**_

**I do again want to thank Shadow knight1121 for the support since I've started writing all DC/Marvel stories now if you haven't read any of his stories then get your ass going cause they are the best stories I have read on this site so far.**

**In other news WB/DC have just announced their line-up and I have to say I am excited to see these movies, I don't know if you have seen it but I have posted it below this.**

**Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice- March 25, 2016  
Suicide Squad- August 5, 2016  
Justice League- June 23, 2017  
Wonder Woman- November 17, 2017  
The Flash- March 23, 2018  
Aquaman- July 27, 2018  
Shazam- April 5, 2019  
Justice League 2 June 14, 2019  
Cyborg April 3, 2020  
Green Lantern June 19, 2020**

**They have finally announced that Jason Mamoa will be playing Aquaman and that Ezra Miller will be playing Flash. No casting for Lantern yet will keep you updated when I find out.**

**Also all Batman fans should check out this video though this link: watch?v=-2EikOsQmtk  
**


End file.
